Look Alike
by nanu107
Summary: "Ha Ni?" He asked softly, making everyone turn to him, and then to the woman. One of the nurses quickly pulled him out of the small room, as another doctor took over and pulled the curtains around them. M just to avoid flames I'm dieting cant' eat smore


**Look Alike  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Author's Ramblings: I just noticed I like to hurt the girls of big series, hence this fic. But I assure you there is a happy ending. There are some mistakes I just could not figure out how to fix and I hope you just don't notice (they have to do with medical terminology and stuff), so please null that and enjoy the fic. And if you can figure out how to fix them and wanna give me a hand feel free… Enjoy!

'  
'

She arrived to the ER in a bloodbath.

The sheets used to cover her for the trip from the scene of the accident to the hospital were red and wet, and by the time someone pulled it off, her skin was pale and she seemed in the verge of death; which, as a matter of fact, she was.

Seung Jo had been at his office, finishing up the last of his paperwork when his beeper went off, already used to this he just stood, picked the thing and read while walking. His presence was requested at the ER, ASAP. He left everything behind, forgot to pick his white robe, and still in scrubs he ran down the stairs. When he got there the woman was been wheeled towards the Operation Room, the sheets were been dragged from by the stretcher and a path of blood was been created. He quickly picked the girl's forearms and checked her pulse.

"What happened?"

"Car crash, she was on the passenger seat; she was pulled out with the _Jaws of Life_ and we had to choose over her or the other passenger. She outlived him." They rounded a corner, and were brought up to a cubicle. As they moved the woman to a proper bed, to start treatment, she let out a scream of pain. That was the moment Baek Seung Jo looked up at the woman's face and was suddenly frozen.

"Ha Ni?" He asked softly, making everyone turn to him, and then to the woman. One of the nurses quickly pulled him out of the small room, as another doctor took over and pulled the curtains around them.

After recovering from the initial shock, Seung Jo returned to help, and was quick to asset the situation; the woman had several ribs broken, one of them piercing her lung, her pelvis was broken, her right arm and hand destroyed. She had bleed 86 percent of her blood, and she was heavily medicated. Forced to induce her into a coma she was now resting quietly under the light of surgery, doctors working furiously in her body to fix everything they could. Seung Jo entered the room, hands up as a nurse put on gloves on him.

"What are you doing here, Seung Jo?" Asked the doctor helping with the broken ribs. "You aren't supposed to be here and you know it."

"If this is my wife, you think I can wait and let you do a mess of this operation? Move aside." And the doctor, who had been working two hours over the woman, did step away. Seung Jo asked for the stats and everything done, while he took a hold of the small piece of bone embedded in the lung. While he was updated on the important bits, he slowly was able to pull the rib, and started to work with the mess of broken bones. "Did you confirm ID?"

"She wasn't carrying her bag, and the paramedics are checking for any ids in the car."

"What car was it?" He was still calm, working quickly. His nerves of steel made his coworkers wonder if there was blood actually running through his veins instead of liquid nitrogen.

"A small van," He frowned slightly. Ha Ni's father had a small van, what meant either the man, or Boon Jo, was the one driving. If this was Ha Ni… but they were so similar. He finished with the bones and was quickly joined by the doctor again.

"Good job."

"The arteries are compromised."

"You think so?" The question was a sarcastic comment, but Seung Jo's brain wasn't working in such a way.

"Look at them yourself." And indeed they were; if they hadn't cut her open the internal bleeding would have killed her because of a small nick in her artery. "Did you work the hips already?"

"Yes. The collarbone is next."

"And the hand?"

"Orthopedic is on his way."

"Why the hell isn't he here already?"

"Busy with some other emergency, I don't know."

Two hours later and having fixed her up as best as they could, they started to sew the woman up; the scars the operation would leave would require plastic surgery to erase, if ever. As they gathered the pieces of her up, and sealed them together, Seung Jo stopped and stared at the woman's hand. As the other doctor continued to sew her up, and the nurses cleaned the injuries and blood away, Seung Jo remained staring at her hand.

"Seung Jo."

The younger doctor stopped his work, and handed it over to another capable doctor and started to head out.

"Seung Jo!"

"This isn't Ha Ni."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Ha Ni never takes off her wedding band." And walking out he walked out of the Operation room, gloves landing out of the floor as he went.

He drove quickly but quietly to the house; he hadn't call to let them know he would be getting there late; he just changed to his civilian clothes, left the robe and all the paperwork over the desk and hurried to the car. So when he got home the grandest of sights awaited him. It was raining heavily, everything was wet and miserable and much like that night when they had shared their first kiss and agreed to be a couple, Ha Ni was outside, her cell phone in hand and appeared to be talking quite furiously with someone. Now that he thought about it he couldn't remember where he left his cell phone. The lights of the Mini Cooper covered her, and Ha Ni turned; leave it to her not to realize the electric gate had opened; she quickly dropped her cell phone and walked around the car, as he turned the lights off and sighed. The car was turn off and the door opened by his worried wife.

"Seung Jo! Where have you been, I've been so worried! Is everything alright? Are you hurt? Why are you so late?" Her rants were soft against the sound of the rain, and instead of scolding her or saying something nasty Seung Jo stood from the car, closed the door. He hadn't looked at her and she hadn't stopped talking. "I haven't heard from you since lunch, and Mother was worried so I worried even more because you didn't call! And your cell phone's off, what happened?"

Before she could go on he grabbed her cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss. She was surprised to say the least, but her body quickly relaxed against his, and her hands held his forearms, eyes closing as they kissed. Her lips responded shyly to his kiss, as he sighed.

Life, she was full of life. Her warmth beat the cold rain, radiating through her clothes to reach him, her hands squeezed his forearms and delight ran up and down his spine when her body pressed closer, fully to his; this little token of life (because there was no other way of calling it) was his. She was full of life and the one he'd seen in the hospital had made him realize that without Ha Ni around, life was dull, boring… there was no life actually. The world had been a vast desert without her, and now that he had her, the mere idea of living a day, an hour without her… The kiss finished and he wrapped around her, eyes watering, and breaths uneven, Seung Jo prayed to God that she would not be taken from him.

He sobbed softly against her neck, as her hand rose and the metal in her finger greeted his cheek with the warmth he'd expected to find there. "Seung Jo? What is it?"

"Don't leave me. Don't ever leave me." He said softly, as he sobbed against her neck, and trembled inside her arms. Kisses were delivered to his face, while his eyes closed tightly, and Ha Ni soothed his fears away.

"Seung Jo, you usually call me _silly girl_. But today you are the one who is been a _silly boy_." She laughed and held him on, "Don't you know that I would rather die a day before you not to be without you?"

That got him to laugh, or sob, he wasn't too sure because of the weather.

Ha Ni was pale, Seung Jo hadn't look at her at all after starting his tale and his head was dropped. The towel he used to dry his hair after a warm shower was still in his hands, and she was sitting beside him over the bed. They were quiet after he finished his tale, and for a second everything was still; colder even. Ha Ni didn't say a word she just suddenly moved and wrapped her arms around him; tightly trying to comforting him in silence.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that." He didn't answer, he just let her hold him, her heart beat was softly heard by his ear and it was a comforting sound. "Seung Jo is always so strong, so hard to the world that it's very rare to see him like this; it makes me sad, but happy that you feel trust enough in me to tell me this. Thank you."

Let it to Ha Ni to suddenly say something like this. Seung Jo turned and his arms finally took hold of her. "Ha Ni." He said softly, smelling her hair as he leaned over her shoulder. "Ha Ni, you are a silly girl." She smiled, kissing the top of his head unaware that his lips were hovering inches from her neck, and when she dove to get closer he took the moment to attack her skin.

She let out a soft moan, what meant she hadn't expected it to happen. Baek Seung Jo simply leaned her over the bed, and had his way with her. Indulging in this, his wife's body; was something natural for him; like the need for breath or food or water. He had Oh Ha Ni and all was fine.

Besides Ha Ni was built for him; her head built to fit under his chin, the hands to hold steady and lace with his fingers, the space between her legs to fit him, and only him. Ha Ni moaned, head tossing as he watched her reaction to each of his movements; committing to memory. It was true once he read or saw something that had some sort of impact or connection to information already saved in his brain the information would be forever lodged into his memory.

Good because he didn't want to forget this.

A lust driven, love drenched and blind Ha Ni.

A gasp left her, eyes finding his and dipping him into her lust; only he could see that stare, only he could produce such emotions in her.

"You are mine," He panted out, making her moan. "You are mine," He repeated, not taking his eyes off her. "I love you."

She let out a soft moan, wishing to be able to answer him, but totally unable to. Ha Ni had once told him that in these moments they shared, when they were this close, this intimate, this seductively loving, all rational thought left her and she was left at the mercy of his actions. So Seung Jo had taken the habit of teasing her. But this was no teasing matter. "I love you." He couldn't, he was reaching the same point she was about to;

They moaned together, tensing as they both seemed to burst out of their skins, and Ha Ni did something she usually didn't do. Her hand took hold of the back of his neck, and she buried herself against his neck, moaning his love for him. Even as they rode the waves of their pleasure, even after been married for five years, even then… She sobbed her devotion to him, she moaned her care to him, she whispered her love and the mere words could have written volumes about them and how they had overcome their own thoughts against the matter.

They were together, here, as one.

"I am one with Seung Jo, and Seung Jo is in me." She said softly, pressing her lips to his and laughing with such delight…

Too stunned to speak, Seung Jo remained over her, been the support of this particular position they bodies had taken in their love making, and swallowed hard. There was pleasant warmth around them; they were quiet, basking in the aftermath. Ha Ni glowed with beauty and if he liked to just sit and allow her to exchange their roles and have him stare at her while she was totally oblivious of him, so be it. At least until she turned and smiled so softly at him, sighing content.

Really she was such a simple girl; but in her simplicity there was something that had overcome even his opinion of her.

"I've heard," She said a while later, when their bodies had cooled down and were just pressed together, resting over the same pillow, tangled without recognition of one started and the other ended. "That there are two or three people in this world that look exactly like you." She smiled and kissed his shoulder. "You had an encounter with another Ha Ni and it was frightening."

"I don't want to see another Ha Ni again."

"Then I'll have to move out." She said softly, joking.

"I don't want you to leave; you are the real Ha Ni." Had he really said that? "Besides, imagine what two Ha Ni living together could do." He shuddered, making him swat his chest playfully. They kissed and his eyes closed; nightmares were inevitable, but if Hani was there, to assure him, then he could handle it.

"Oh my, what am I supposed to do when I see another Baek Seung Jo? I'll have to divorce you!"

"Fine, then I'll have to find him and take his place." She agreed quickly, probably loving another man four years before been acknowledge weren't as appealing as initially thought.

"Husband?"

"Mmm?" He was almost asleep when her voice cut the fog of his mind.

"Turn off the lights." And with a smile he did so.


End file.
